


Stranger When We Meet

by thankyouturtle



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems to Makoto that Haruka and Sailor Uranus are almost two different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger When We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bardparsiqueer](http://badparsiqueer.tumblr.com)

“Yo.”

Makoto freezes for a moment, her heart speeding as she realises that she’s alone on the street, and that the boy calling out must be calling to _her_. And then the she registers the voice, and turns, her legs automatically moving into a more defensive position. She hasn’t forgotten how Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus attacked Sailor Moon, although she hasn’t forgotten that Sailor Moon forgave them, either. But it’s still hard to reconcile the handsome girl who flirted with her to the cold-hearted warrior prepared to sacrifice other people’s lives, and she isn’t sure which of the two she’s about to meet.

“It’s dangerous for young girls to be out by themselves,” Haruka tells Makoto when she reaches her. She’s dressed in dark grey brown trousers and a shirt with a wide collar; a leather jacket and dark blue scarf are helping to keep out the wind. Her tone is light, teasing, and Makoto can’t decide whether to frown or smile.

“I can look after myself,” she says.

“Yeah, of course. But since we’re both walking the same way…” Haruka falls into step with Makoto. Makoto casts around for a safe topic of conversation.

“Ah, is Michiru not with you today?”

“I’m going to see her now - she’s at a concert practice.”

“Oh, I see…”

They walk on in silence. It’s funny, Makoto thinks, how much things could change. It doesn’t seem that long ago that she’d admired Haruka and Michiru - so much! Haruka had seemed so strong, and so confident - and Michiru, so ladylike and graceful. She had thought they were the people she most wanted to be. But now when she looks at her friends - at Usagi, and Ami, and the others - she wonders how she could have wanted to be someone who pushed other people away. She’d been so lonely before she met Usagi… Makoto feels that Haruka and Michiru, despite being so important to each other, are still somehow lonely…

“You know,” Haruka begins, breaking into Makoto’s thoughts, “A person always has to do what they think is right.”

Makoto swings her shopping bag, back and forth, and replies, “Even if they’re wrong?”

“Especially then,” Haruka tells her, sounding completely serious. “Because how else are you going to know - whether you are doing the right thing or the wrong thing?” Then the seriousness is gone, and she continues, “For example, if someone sees a pretty girls walking alone in the street, how can they know whether greeting her is the right or wrong thing to do until they do it?” Makoto feels her cheeks heat up, because Haruka says _pretty_ like she means it.

When she regains her composure and looks back at Haruka, she sees the other girl is smiling, an open, happy smile, and Makoto feels like she’s meeting her for the first time.


End file.
